<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whimpering, Whining, Desperate by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592242">Whimpering, Whining, Desperate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paterson (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paterson getting pegged like the darling he is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whimpering, Whining, Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s trembling, when you come home.</p><p>A mess on the bed, he lays on top of the covers covered in sweat, his bare chest jumps and twitches. He was waiting for you, doing his best to wait for you, for you to come home – he knows if he’s good you’ll help him, you’ll make him feel better than he ever has before.</p><p>On the night-stand table he’s got everything laid out neatly, everything he needs; the lube, the toys, all the fun things that you keep tucked away in the bottom drawer of the dresser, for the times when he’s good.</p><p>When you come home and find him, it’s to see him trembling shaking sweating, two fingers up his ass and his big cock proudly bobbing against his stomach, leaking oozing pre-come like the tears of frustrated anticipation that slip down his cheek. His eyes are wide and glassy, like he’s in a pleasure haze, and his knee jerks from where his leg is bent up, foot planted on the mattress, hips bucking into his hand.</p><p>“Someone’s eager.” You smile warmly, stepping out of your clothes.</p><p>He’s already whimpering, whining, desperate for you, and you know he’s been a darling so you don’t make him wait any longer than he already has. Two fingers means he hasn’t been at this for long, means he was trying to time it just right. He’s so good for you, he knows how you like to open him up all the rest of the way, love to fuck him when he’s still tight enough to really feel it.</p><p>“(Y/N),” Your name is a prayer that drips from his lips, and he groans as his cock drools for you.</p><p>He suddenly has to grip the base of his cock to keep himself from coming for real. you see the flash of panic in his eyes, the way his strong stomach tenses, and you know that that was a close call.</p><p>“I’m here, look at you, so handsome.” You praise him, because it’s the truth, his built chest and firm abdomen blooming red and pink from the affect of your words. You’re naked now, and you walk over to the night-stand, smiling because you know what he wants – he’s already taken it upon himself to lay it all out. “You did so well, I’m here now, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>You step into the harness, beautifully treated leather and dark metal rings and clasps that always make you feel more of a sex dungeon owner than you really are. You make quick work of slipping the o-ring into place, and easily settle on the perfect dildo for him. His fingers are big, but even two at once isn’t enough to open him up comfortably to take the <em>really </em>massive toys, so you settle for a nice average sized strap and fit it into place.</p><p>“Hands on me.” You say kindly, gently, as you climb up onto the bed.</p><p>His palms are so warm, so wet, and you let him slide them around your naked body with no hesitation as you settle yourself on top of him between his legs. Sometimes he likes to get fucked on his hands and knees, if he’s particularly wound up for some reason. But other times he’s anxious to see you, to watch you, to touch you – and with the way his hands are grabbing for your breasts and pushing his face up into them, you can tell this is one of them.</p><p>You pry his face out from your tits long enough to kiss him, wanting him to relax, wanting him to enjoy this. He’s so on edge from teasing himself, preparing himself, that he whines into your mouth as his tongue crawls its way down your throat. You have half a mind to make him eat you out first, that tongue feeling so fucking good in your pussy, but no – Paterson gets taken care of first, that was only fair.</p><p>With one hand still on his cheek, you reach the other hand down to stroke his cock, get him nice and hard again. His erection had flagged just a little at the refusal to let himself come, but that was only more motivation for you to treat him right, treat him well. You make out while you reach for the lube, not wanting any part of this to hurt him, even though he does wince a little when the cool gel hits his overheated skin.</p><p>“Shh, you’re so good, it’ll warm soon.” You promise him, and he’s got tears of adoration in his eyes when you smooth the gel over his skin, over the strap. “Ready?” You ask, always always always demanding clear consent and permission.</p><p>“Yes, please, (Y/N).” He moans into your mouth, and you nod, nudge the head of the strap up against his asshole.</p><p>It gives after a moment or two of his body naturally tensing at the intrusion, but once he relaxes his hips with some gentle coaxing of your fingers on his cock, he’s moaning loud out in pleasure. He can’t stay still, never can, when you fuck him. It’s something you find so endearing, whenever you’re on top like you are now, as you start a steady rhythm of thrusts in and out of his ass, thrusts which squelch and make him squirm.</p><p>His hands are all over the place, and his chest is heaving, because you know you’re brushing right against his prostate each and every time you drag the strap out of him. It doesn’t take too long, before he’s coming all over himself, he just can’t help it, can’t help the way his cock blows its load onto his stomach. You don’t mind, you’re not angry, you want him to feel good, that’s all you ever want.</p><p>You try and get two out of him, and he gives them to you, lets himself have them. He cries on your strap and moans and begs, has his hands all over your breasts, your stomach, your thighs, bringing you ever closer closer closer.</p><p>And when he’s finally had his fill, when he’s nothing but a melted puddle of come and love, he turns those brown eyes on you and licks the sweat away from his upper lip.</p><p>“Would you sit on my face?” He asks, and you can’t help but grin.</p><p>And even though it’s late, the night is far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>